


This was a bad idea, but I can't stop myself

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s a wonder this place isn’t a wreck, with the way you don’t recycle and -”“HOW can you think of recycling with a boner?”real short, quick n dirty





	

“Haven’t you put on my outfit before?”

The zipper slides smoothly down his back, and Robbie’s nails follow it. The touch is hesitant, like he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing.

“Once or twice. I’m quite good at disguises.”

“Are you now?” Sportacus murmurs, and Robbie’s fingers stop pulling his zipper down, instead kneading into the muscles of his back. His knee shifts up, unbalancing Sportacus’ position on his lap, and presses oh-so-gently into the crotch of the trackpants.

“Master of them.”

Sportacus fixes a steely look on Robbie. With him in Robbie’s lap, he almost felt taller, but if the man kept unbalancing him, he was going to fall off.

Robbie’s fingers slipped from his back to Sportacus’ little vest, currently tangling his elbows and holding his arms behind his back. He grins to himself as Sportacus tensed, involuntarily flexing the muscles in his arms.

Disgusting. Wonderful.

Sportacus opens his mouth and ruins it. “If you can get into my costume quickly, I figured you could get me out of it just as fast.”

“I’m just not very quick.”

Sportacus shifts, a fleeting look of amusement dancing over his face. He flexes, and the seam on the vest pops, falling to the ground with a clatter at Robbie’s feet. He puts his hands on Robbie’s chest, starting to fiddle with the little buttons in his vest. Robbie pushes up and back with his knee, and the grip on his shoulder tightens significantly as he starts a slow rhythm.

It didn’t seem to be a time for talking. There was a general uneasiness to the whole ordeal- or at least, there had been before Sportacus began humping his leg. Not it was just a general hardness.

“Maybe I’ll wear the blue next time.” Whoops, now he’s ruined the moment.

Sportacus freezes and looks up, and Robbie stalls slightly. The elf’s lips are slightly parted, a slight glimmer of sweat beginning on his forehead. “Maybe you will.”

Oh. Robbie’s definitely interested now. It’s not as he wasn’t before, but the waist-high pants aren’t particularly easy to take off and Sportacus is already in his lap and he’s already in his chair. He gives Sportacus what he hopes is a somewhat nasty looking smile, and reaches his hands down to Sportacus’ hips. Sportacus drops his arms obediently, letting Robbie take control of his lower half. Sportacus goes to put his hand back on his balancing point(Robbie’s sure to be bruised shoulder), when thin fingers wrap around his wrist.

Robbie’s eyes pin him in place as he toys with the latch on the gauntlet, and the look in his eyes is reminiscent of the look he had when he landed Sportacus in “jail”. It sends a shiver running through the elf, as if this encounter is somehow dangerous-

But it is just Robbie.

Despite the promise in his eyes.

Robbie flicks the catch on the latch, making his intentions to remove the gauntlets clear.

Sportacus wets his lips. Robbie’s intently focused on his arms, pulling the armpieces free from his forearms and tossing them off.

“It’s a wonder this place isn’t a wreck, with the way you don’t recycle and -”

“HOW can you think of recycling with a boner?”

Robbie is incredulous, and Sportacus can’t help but give a small laugh at his expression. “Just because I have a healthy sexual appetite doesn’t mean I can’t think about Mother Nature.”

Robbie yanks the zipper on the back of his shirt down, and cold fingers slither into the back of Sportacus’ pants. He sits up straighter, cheeks flushing as Robbie gives his ass a squeeze and goes about unlatching the front of his belt.

“Think about me instead.”

Sportacus catches the buckle and pulls, yanking the leather out in a way that gives him gooseflesh. Well. If this works out, they can talk about the belt and maybe some rockclimbing equipment in the future.

Yeah, he can think about Robbie. He can think about being on top of Robbie and under Robbie and between Robbie and a hard place, think about Robbie’s wonderful thighs, think about -

Robbie’s hands are in his hair suddenly, and he finds himself pulled forward and dropping the belt as Robbie’s mouth meets his neck and gives him a good impression of a vampire before pulling back, looking pink in the face. Sportacus touches the bite gingerly, thankful his collar is so high, looking the part of the stunned virgin before slipping his hand down to squeeze at Robbie’s crotch.

Robbie responds encouragingly. He’s only half hard in his striped pants, but he’s still wearing all his clothing and Sportacus is left with only his underwear, pants, and boots. And that won’t do.

 

Sportacus slides carefully off Robbie’s knee, giving himself a taste of friction before he stands up in front of the tacky orange chair, giving Robbie a full frontal before hooking his thumbs into his pants and shimmying slightly, pulling the track pants and navy blue boxer briefs to join the growing pile on the floor. He leans forward to unlatch his boots(unlikely he could pull a flip out of them and land on Robbie’s lap safely), and Robbie catches his wrist and pulls, bringing him down into the chair again for a toothy kiss.

 

Well, we was planning on undressing Robbie too, but Robbie’s clearly got different ideas and a hand on his cock, and he’s not about to change the situation now. Robbie’s showing more physical fitness than he has in the entire time Sportscus has known him with just his left hand.

 

Unfortunately, Robbie does not have the stamina to match his speed, and the hand eventually slows, giving Sportacus enough of a gap between gasps to unthread his hands from Robbie’s overgelled and now very disheveled hair, bucking his hips up against Robbie’s torso and breathing heavily.

 

There’s a seeping stain in Robbie’s crotch area, and Sportacus has only halfway realized that he’s made Robbie orgasm in his pants before he’s covering Robbie’s vest and chin with his own.  
If Robbie can make it, drooping eyelids and heaving chest and all, Sportacus can do a Round two at a record time.


End file.
